


What are you in for?

by ToSeeAMarchingBand



Series: Byler dump [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay Mike Wheeler, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Cousins, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, but i thought it was important that you knew, hes my favorite character in It, send me prompts I dare you, that not pertinent to the plot, theyre like 19 in this, you can probably guess that because im constantly adding him to my ST fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeAMarchingBand/pseuds/ToSeeAMarchingBand
Summary: "What did you do?"“So I was making scrambled eggs,” Mike began, clearly very excited about telling the tale of how he got arrested.





	What are you in for?

**Author's Note:**

> look at me... writing. im actually impressed with myself at how desperate i am to not write a science essay for bio. I literally wrote this lil fic here so i DIDNt have to do my homework like.. wow

“So,” the man next to Will said in a comically gruff voice, startling him out of his deep thoughts of how his future would be affected by what had happened. “You come here often?”

“You and I both know your voice doesn’t actually sound like Batman,” he said, smiling despite the situation. The man- boy, more like, he couldn’t have been more than 19, like Will- rolled his eyes, a grin tugging at the edges of his mouth. He turned towards his cellmate and reached out his hand.

“I’m Mike,” he said, and after only a moment of hesitation, Will shook Mike’s hand. He leaned back on the metal bench attached to the wall, a deep sigh escaping his lips. His new friend did the same. “What _did _you do to end up in this holding cell?” he asked, and Will almost didn’t respond, but thought ‘eh, what do I have to lose?’

He picked at his nails for a moment before responding, deciding on how best to phrase it. “You weren’t wrong, I suppose, it’s more like I was in the wrong place at the wrong time,” he explained, not knowing how exactly to tell Mike that he was arrested for holding up traffic because Jane needed to take a picture of a beaver on the side of the road, and threatened to unfriend him in real life if he didn’t stop so the photo wasn’t blurry.

They sat there for a few more minutes, closer together than they were before, but still at a reasonable distance for bros that were chilling, maybe 5 feet apart.

“What did you do?” Will eventually asked, sick of the silence and how easily he was thinking about how getting arrested would be on his permanent record and he’d never graduate from college because of this and how he’d never get a job and-

“So I was making scrambled eggs,” Mike began, clearly very excited about telling the tale of how he got arrested. “And my cousin comes in and he’s like ‘aw Mikey you made me eggs?’ and I’m like ‘hell no fuckwad’ and then he eats them anyway, and then he remembers that he’s lactose intolerant and I put milk and cheese in my eggs, so he had to shit but we were out of toilet paper.

“So THEN I had to go to the store to get more eggs and more toilet paper because he ate the last of my eggs and I needed a midnight snack, but I passed by a house that got TP’d and egged, and the po-po were like ‘well you have toilet paper AND eggs in your grocery bag’ and they arrested me,” Mike said, earning a solid 15 seconds of stunned silence from Will, before he burst out laughing.

It was nice, hearing such a funny story at such a miserable time in Will’s life, and he knew that if he could continue laughing like he was until his brother bailed him out or he was sent to federal prison, he would. Mike looked at him confused, but smiling still, glad he got a kick out of his story.

Cooling down a bit after his laughing fit, Will looked over at Mike, tears in his eyes.

“Dude they can’t fucking do that,”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen a lot of Criminal Minds, and they had probable cause,” he said, despite the fact that he had a solid alibi. Will rolled his eyes. “What about you, man, what got you locked up?” he asked, and he realized that he never gave Mike his name.

“My name is Will, by the way,” Mike smiled. “I was driving my sister Jane around, and she made me stop in the middle of the road because she needed to take a picture of a beaver that was at the edge of the forest for an art project, and I got arrested for holding up traffic,” he explained, deciding to ignore the snickers coming from Mike, knowing full well that it’d be rude to tell him to stop, given his reaction to Mike’s story. They laughed together a bit, understanding that they were in a holding cell and it’s better to be laughing than crying.

A loud clanging noise sounded from the entrance to their cell, and a cop showed up, Will’s mom in tow. She looked at him with a mix of relief and disbelief in her eyes, because yeah her baby boy was ok but _holy hell her son was arrested. _

“You’re out, kid,” the cop said in an actual gruff voice, pointing to Will and then sticking his thumb over his shoulder, and he wasted no time in scrambling upwards and heading towards the door. He only stopped at the entrance when he remembered his new friend. Turning towards the cop, he smiled nervously.

“Can I get a pen and a sticky note?” the man sighed but nodded, calling over a partner to grab the things Will requested. On the note, he wrote his number, and turned back towards Mike. Handing him the note, he winked. “Call me,”

Mike sputtered a bit, his face a bright red, but he smiled and said a quiet thanks to Will, looking down at the paper with a look of awe. He then left the cell, hugging his mom a bit, before walking out of the station with her.

They walked together in silence, the chill of the night around them making Will’s teeth chatter. Suddenly, his mom smiled, and looked over at her son with a smirk.

“Soooooo,” she said as she opened the door to her car, quickly turning on the glorious heat. Will blushed, and it wasn’t just from the sudden temperature change. “Who was that?” she asked, and he groaned, leaning back in his seat.

“Just a guy,”

“A guy you gave your number to,”

“A _cute _guy,” he muttered, now very interested in picking the dirt out from under his nails. Joyce laughed, pulling out of her parking spot, and just as his mom drove out of the police station lot, he saw Mike walking out of the doors, laughing with a boy he could only assume was the lactose intolerant cousin.

He waved, not expecting anything, but Mike looked directly at him and smiled, then waved back, and Will knew he wouldn’t mind seeing that boy again.

** _*Bonus scene*_ **

** **

“See! I’m a genius! If I hadn’t eaten your eggs, you wouldn’t have met the love of your life,” Richie said, leaning back in his chair at the dining table a few hours after he bailed him out of the station. Mike rolled his eyes.

“You also wouldn’t have clogged the toilet and then been wearing just your boxers when Eddie came over,” Mike smirked when Richie scowled, sticking out his tongue in rebuttal. He snickered.

**Author's Note:**

> SEND! ME! PROMPTS AND REQUESTS! please... im begging you... I cant keep watching Bill Hader sketches in my free time...
> 
> send prompts and requests to my tumblr @llama-raptor-russian-bean


End file.
